maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Hilla/Monster
Battle Overview In the Battle for Azwan scenario, the Boss Fight with Hilla may be attempted once per day, regardless of difficulty chosen; a player must be Level 120 to attempt Normal Mode and 170 for Hard, although for Hard Mode it is highly recommended to be in a 2-player party. Throughout the entire Boss Fight, Medina gives the players warnings and advice so they can attempt to anticipate Hilla's moves. Hilla has many powerful magical attacks at her disposal. She can conjure up tombstones over the floor that injure whoever comes in contact with them, and can curse all the players with a debuff that causes them to take more damage from her attacks. She uses a powerful AoE attack that can reduce the HP of every player within range by half its base total (100% of max HP in Hard mode), but Medina gives a warning and creates a protective dome right before this attack is used; players who take shelter in this dome are safe from the attack. She also has an attack reflect buff that can potentially instantly kill a player (or several) who attack her. Like most bosses, she can summon Skeleknights and Bloodfangs to aid her in battle. She also can summon the Deadly Altar that can draws player to it like a magnet. This monster is easy to defeat, as it has no offensive attacks, but it can draw you from Hilla, or even away from Medina's protective dome. In Hard Mode, Hilla can also use Seduce on enemies, often affecting many at once, and can use her most dangerous attack, where she restrains one player in a cage-like altar and drains their HP while restoring hers. The player can be freed if other party members use normal attacks (not Skills) against the altar (note that the altar is very difficult to break). When Hilla is reduced to half her health, she assumes the form of a Grey Maiden (with glowing eyes and grey hair) and gains another ability where she summons ten Azwan Ghosts and falls asleep. Grey Maiden Hilla cannot be harmed while asleep, and cannot be woken up unless all the ghosts are destroyed. (This form shares the same Life Bar and is not considered a separate Boss.) In Normal Mode, a player can return to the room after being killed as many times as necessary, so long as there is time remaining. In Hard Mode, however, there is a Shared Life counter in place, the starting amount equal to five times the number of party members. When a player dies, it is reduced by one; when it reaches zero, the battle ends, and the whole party is forcibly kicked back to the entrance. Monster Azwan Normal |revive= |equip= * * * }} |use= |ins= |etc= *Intense Power Crystal *Crusader Coins |quest= |location=Hilla's Tower }} Hard |revive= |equip= * * *Will o' the Wisps * }} |use= |ins= |etc= *Intense Power Crystal *Crusader Coins |quest= |location=Hilla's Tower }} Kritias Invasion }} |quest= |location= }} Mu Lung Dojo Category:Major Bosses Category:Mu Lung Dojo Monsters